Workstations in manufacturing facilities are often arranged after careful planning taking into account factors such as processing steps, amount of distance traveled between steps, desired inventory levels, product type, and available space. Product changes, the introduction of a new product, or the desire to increase efficiency often necessitate the need to replan the factory layout. This may involve the creation of u-shaped assembly areas or extended linear flow areas from a previously configured area. This change may require that utilities such as electricity be re-routed. Moving utilities may result in expensive remodeling or time consuming work and affect the ability to rapidly respond to changing conditions. Restaging factory layouts also generates scrap and waste materials that must be disposed.